Pokeloid Fanfics
by PokeFreak45
Summary: A compiled list of songs, thrown into a scene, and made into an adventure with new characters. Pokespe and Vocaloid will now be combined to form different stories, telling the real meaning of the songs in a new way. All made possible by two inspired, female writers. Special, OldRival, Frantic, Mangaquest. Rated T for possible swearing. First Collab with Asianchibi99! HAITUS


**Hey! Hello and welcome to a new story! In this, I will be collaborating with asianchibi99 to create song-fics (I guess...) that involve the Pokespe characters! There are going to be various amounts of crossovers with the two series of Pokemon and Vocaloid, and two experts of both series will be writing them out! Hope you enjoy with the first part: The Synchronicity Series!**

**(BTW, check out asianchibi99's stories, they're amazing! :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking For You in the Sky**

**Normal P.O.V:**

In an unknown, unseen realm covered in darkness, a guardian is doomed to guard the lair of a deadly dragon. To calm the soul of the powerful and merciless dragon, all Divas never stopped singing their hearts out.

Until, they reached a bitter end.

Many Divas who were chosen have lost their lives, and history will only repeat itself again and again...

Sometimes, fate is a cruel thing. And it separated two children, one a boy and one a girl. A new Diva was then chosen, and as the time passed on, the door of a brand new and life threatening adventure has opened for one brave soul to walk inside with their shadow as an only companion.

* * *

"Hey! Try and catch me!"

"Hold on, you're running so fast!"

"Well then hurry up and catch me!"

"Well then stop running so fast!"

There were two children who were very close friends, a boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes and a girl, who also had brown hair but with sea blue eyes. The two were chasing each other around the the fountain of their town, disturbing some of the pigeons that were walking along their path. They soon came to a halt, sitting on the stone edge of the fountain, out of breath. The boy looked at the girl.

"All that running made me tired…" he said. The girl looked back at him.

"What, are you complaining about it?" she asked. The boy just looked away, rolling his eyes.

"It could be whatever you want to think, pesky girl." he replied. The girl only replied with a giggle. The boy couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

But, their happiness was soon over, when two of the kingdom's knights stood before them. The knights looked at each other and nodded, both of them reaching their hands out towards the children. One grabbed the girl and the other restrained the boy. The girl began to cry, trying her best to get out of the knight's strong grip. The boy did the same, flailing his arms wildly, trying to hit the knight grabbing him. He looked up at the girl who now had red, swollen eyes. Their arms reached out for each other, almost making the slightest contact with their fingers, but that was broken, as the knight holding the girl walked away towards the castle. The boy felt tears running down his face as he struggled against the tight grip on him.

"No! Stop it! You can't take her!" the boy exclaimed. The knight who was holding onto him picked him up and walked in the opposite direction of the other one, going far away from where the other knight was. Once he was far enough, he threw the boy to the ground, causing the boy to scrape his knee. It started bleeding as the knight turned around and left, leaving the boy there alone. I stood up, a bit wobbly, but didn't manage to stand up straight, since he fell on his face. He got up with the help of his arms and pounded a fist again the hard, dirt ground. Fast and constant dark speckles fell to the ground as the boy kept on pounding the ground.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" he muttered over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, you pesky girl…"

* * *

**_Twelve years later…_**

Two people were sitting at a table, eating their lunch in silence. One of them stood up, grabbing his sword and small bag that was on a chair, and walked towards the door to leave. The woman who was eating with him grabbed his arm, making him stop to a halt.

"Please don't go… it's too dangerous…" the woman pleaded. The boy turned around, smiling sadly.

"I promised that I would get her back, and I am." he said, gently removing the woman's grip from his arm and walking out the door. The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Green…"

* * *

The sun was hot.

The sun was extremely _hot,_ and the day was still young and only begging for more heat.

But she did not know. She would never again know the day's blistering heat nor its chilling breath. Until the day she died, she would be left in the damp, dark cavern. Until the day she died, she would be dancing on her feet with her voice clawing at her own throat.

And it was okay. It was okay. It was for the good of mankind. For the good of the world. For the good of him, the precious friend she left behind. She was keep him safe. Even if it hurt.

"Are you ready?" the voice was cool, quiet, just as Blue had always known it to be. Sapphire, the woman called herself, though her eyes were more like thick, thick blue clouds. Nevertheless, Sapphire had been her mentor for the last twelve years. She had taught Blue how sing, how to perform, how to dance and how to please. She was not any sort of motherly-figure, she was more like a talking stick of ice.

"...Yes," Blue stared the glistening walls, the smallest bit of sunlight reflected from the cavern's mirror like crystals beamed longingly at her. "I am."

Sapphire forced Blue to turn around and their eyes locked into one another, the woman's face unreadable behind her intricate mask. "Breathe," and then she put her palm against Blue's forehead, the girl flinched at the cold touch.

"O Pure Mortal, creation of this holy earth. O Chaste Maiden, born from this blessed land. Seal the desires and destruction that once threatened this country. Protect the people who now live so peacefully within these walls. Look unto your fate and see your destiny as the Diva."

And Sapphire's hand began to burn. Without warning, it began to sear against Blue's forehead and she could only ball her fists and endure. The pain throbbed and melted back into her brain and mind and felt like it was ripping through her soul. Her bones felt like they were all breaking at once and her head felt as if it was being split open by a fiery blade.

When she came to, Blue saw that she was on the floor, and when she looked up, she saw that Sapphire had not moved from her position.

"O Diva," Sapphire seemed to almost sneer, the closest she ever seemed to get to real emotion. "Are you ready to begin?"

Blue found her voice, a flash of fear gripping her heart and then sunk away, unnoticed, replaced instead by toughened determination.

"Yes. I am ready."

* * *

The sun was hot.

The sun was extremely _hot,_ but the day was still young and only begging for more heat.

Green could only assume that it was also the great crowd of people around him that made him feel so sweaty.

Vendors dragged him to their wares and thieves stared at his satchel. His neck burned with the feeling of being constantly watched.

He hated it. He hated the city.

"Look, look," a little girl cried excitedly to her mother, passing in front of Green hurriedly. "Look! This man is a magician!"

"Indeed I am!" and the man suddenly turned to Green, flashing a smile. "You, good Sir, I can tell you have something heavy in your mind."

Green hurried past, disgusted, and listened to the man chuckle darkly behind him.

He had to hurry to the castle. He had to hurry. He was running out of time. The time that he never had.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter. I mean, the song itself is pretty short and doesn't really explain much, so it makes sense why this chapter would be sort of short. Hopefully the next chapter would be more exciting and longer, so don't worry about it! Alright, see you guys next time and we hope that we can update ASAP!**

**-PokeFreak45 & asianchibi99**


End file.
